


College Night

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Pamela is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hits his favorite bar on college night. Why, he's not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Night

What the hell was he doing here? There was absolutely no reason on earth for a man over forty to be any where near this bar. It was filled with college kids for chrissakes. Gabriel knew he had no chance of getting lucky tonight.

He signaled the barkeep, Pamela, who despite pushing forty herself, was completely in her element. “One more,” He said motioning to the whiskey sour in front of him. Pamela nodded and started mixing.

“Not feeling it tonight, hun?” She slid the drink across the bar.

“Not really, no.” He took a long pull on the drink. “Thanks for going easy on the sour,” He smiled.

“I want to keep my favorites happy.”

Gabriel sighed. “I’m gonna cash out, Pam. I’ll finish this and skedaddle.” He reached for his wallet but Pam stopped him.

“Tonight’s on me, hun. You’ve had a rough day. You could use a break.” And she patted his hand and turned to flirt with the hot girl at the end of the bar.

“Thanks, Pam,” Gabriel called after her.

“Don’t mention it.”

Gabriel downed his drink and turned around on the barstool. He was just about to hop off when he was stopped by a freaking *wall* of a man who placed a large hand on Gabriel’s chest and he did *not* shiver when he looked up at the guy, thank you very much.

“Going somewhere,” the man asked. “I was hoping to buy you another drink.” He was all shaggy brown hair with bluish - green eyes and Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat at the man’s quiet but firm voice.

Gabriel gaped at the guy for a few seconds before finding his voice again. “I was just going, actually. Not sure why I felt the need to come here on college night.”

“I wondered the same thing myself. But then I saw you.” The man smiled broadly and sat down on the stool next to Gabe. “Just one?”

Gabriel bit his bottom lip. What’s the worst that could happen? And this guy was beautiful. Which suddenly set off all the warning bells in his head. “Why?”

The man furrowed his brow. “Why what?”

“Why me? Am I some kind of prank?” Gabriel crossed his arms in defiance. “You could have anyone in this bar and you come up to me. I’m a fucking hazing thing aren’t I?”“

Gabriel had to give it to him, the guy at least had the gall to look hurt. “You know what? Just forget it,” the man said as he stood to leave.

Pamela swooped in suddenly with two drinks in her hands, setting them down on the bar  
“Gabe, this is Sam. Sam, this is Gabe. Gabriel, Sam is an ethics professor over at Bennett. Sam, Gabriel is a pastry chef at Proximity.” And just as suddenly, she was gone.

They looked at the drinks and then each other and broke out into laughter. “I’m sorry, man,” Gabriel said. “Come on. Let’s have a drink.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Sam said, lifting his drink in toast.

Gabriel glanced at Pam and nodded in thanks  
She winked back and mimed a blow job while pointing to Sam. Gabriel choked on his drink.

Sam pounded on his back. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Pam wants me to give her a blow by blow replay after the first time we do it.”

It was Sam’s turn to choke. “I knew there was a reason I liked her so much. You wanna get out of here?”

“Oh, god, yes, please and thank you.” Gabriel slammed his drink, grabbed Sam’s hand and tugged him toward the door.

“You owe me, Novak!”

Gabriel flipped Pamela the bird on his way out the door.


End file.
